1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of wall marking tools for installation of decorative wall frames on the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall frames are a decorative element that break up expanses of wall and add architectural interest to the wall. Popular locations include entryways, hallways, stairways, living rooms, dining rooms, and even bedrooms. Wall frames are commonly in the shape of a rectangle or square in rooms and of a parallelogram in stairways.
In order to install wall frames on walls, decorators first have to mark wall frame moldings on the walls. Most of them have typically used a conventional method of marking wall frame moldings together with conventional marking tools. The method generally includes the following steps: 1) make a upper left horizontal mark, 2) make an upper left vertical mark, 3) make an upper right horizontal mark, 4) make an upper right vertical mark, 5) snap a upper line between two upper horizontal marks, 6) make a lower left horizontal mark, 7) make a lower left vertical mark, 8) make a lower right horizontal mark, 9) make a lower right vertical mark, 10) snap a lower line between two lower horizontal marks, 11) make location marks for all wall frames, 12) draw vertical lines for the wall frames, and 13) nail the wall frames using a level. The method requires several tools, such as a ruler, a level, laser or snapping lines, and a pencil, in order to completely perform a wall frame marking job. The method requires decorators to spend a lot of time to perform the marking job and to use several tools. Therefore, the labor cost of the wall frame marking can be high.
No particular device or tool for wall fame marking has been invented and developed in order to save time and cost in performing the wall frame marking job and to make this marking job easier and faster by removing many steps of the conventional method eliminating other tools.
Therefore, a new device or tool for the wall frame marking would be useful and desirable for professional decorators as well as do-it-yourself amateurs to make this wall frame marking job easier and faster without using several tools.